Intrigue
by Ginny Perry
Summary: Alder and Ghetsis were acquaintances at an earlier time. How did their relationship develop? Young Alder/Ghetsis yaoi. A collaborative fic with Girl-Apart5.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS A COLLABORATIVE ALDER/GHETSIS FIC~! My best buddy in the whole wide interbutts Girl-Apart5 and I are writing this. It will be only a few chapters and centers around the mysterious past of Ghetsis and Alder. It starts out as two separate 1st person accounts, but then becomes 3rd person.

It is canon in the game that they had interacted in the past. This is Ginny and Girrrl's version 8D

This chapter does NOT contain sex but future chapters will. Hot, steamy mansex. They are in their twenties in this fic, so you don't have to feel like a creeper for enjoying two old men going at it. This chapter has a bit of suggestive homolust though so it's still worth the read~

I grimaced as I noticed the sunlight beginning to fade, the Village Bridge still out of sight off the horizon. I'd have to probably stop for the night after crossing. My tired legs seemed to ache a bit more at the thought.

I hate traveling. I never had any sort of desire to; it's more a necessary evil than anything. No desire to interact with other trainers, battle my pokemon, explore new regions. It was boring and mundane. People have nothing interesting to say. They do not take "battles" seriously. They bore me with their babbling about hopes and dreams and ambitions, wasting time and breath more suitable for achieving their lucrative goals.

I only have one goal.

I want to control people.

But to control something, you must learn how it works. This expedition of mine is merely observation. As much as it sickens me, I have to interact with people. Learn how they work. What drives them, what sets them back. It has gotten to the point where I will blatantly ask them what motivates them, and almost always I am given a substandard rant about morals and "heart."

I'm starting to learn, though. These silly things called emotions. Weakening feelings that only obstruct the path to their ignorant goals, such feelings I have no time or patience for. I feel like they hold the key to something. They seem very strong in some people. If I can learn to control these emotions, perhaps I can learn to control the holders of them.

My thoughts were interrupted by what felt like a random rainstorm. The few people that had been about were now fleeing for cover, screaming irrationally and bolting. I walked quickly down the path until I found a cave, its entrance half-hidden behind shrubs. It seemed like a decent enough place to settle down for the night. I no longer wished to walk tiredly in the rain.

The cave was small and damp, hardly an echo coming from my footsteps as I stepped inside. I dropped my bag and sat down on the cold floor, resting my head against the stony wall. I watched as the rain fell harder, droplets practically blinding me from seeing anything in front of me. Snorting, I cursed under my breath. I did not appreciate unexpected meddling of my planned routines.

"Oh, hello there!" came a voice close by. "Quite the storm out there, isn't it."

My body jolted as the sound startled me, almost hitting my head against the wall.

After a long day of training, I had climbed up into the high branches of a tree to watch the sunset. I could smell rain on the wind, and judging from the clouds coming down from the mountains, it probably would not be worth the trouble of trying to make it back to a hotel in time to avoid the storm that could hit at any moment now.

Returning to the ground, I headed off in search of shelter for the night.

The various trainers lingering along the road were oblivious to the many signs that they would soon be drenched, and I had to chuckle to myself. They were all so obsessed with their drive to excel that they could not even take notice of their surroundings. With them it's always their goals and ambitions that matter, and never the journey. Fighting alongside pokemon just for the thrill of it should be enough, but they want badges and fame, all the while boasting about their teamwork. They think their venture is almost over, so close to Victory Road and the Elite 4, never considering that there might be more to being a trainer than taking the challenge of the Pokemon League.

I can't say I care about any of that. It's just a hobby of mine, really. What I love is to travel, so see new places, people, and pokemon. To train with my team and forge a deeper bond between us as comrades. I'm called a genius when it comes to being a trainer, but all I want is to have fun and enjoy life.

Just as I felt a few raindrops splash onto my head, I noticed the mouth of a cave nearby. Peeking inside, it looked to be a fine place to bunk down and stay dry for the night, so I headed towards the back and began unpacking my things.

Route 11 is alive with the excitement and anxiety of the trainers that roam it, but I rather feel bad for them. Pitting everything on this competition will only end with unnecessary heartbreak for all but one person. Whenever I'm asked why I want to win, I make them all stare in shock as I honestly answer that I don't really have a reason. I just want to see if I can.

Outside, I heard the sky open up and let loose with a great rush of water. Looking back towards the entrance to see if any would flood in, I saw a young man about my age sitting down against the wall with a sour expression, muttering darkly to himself.

Her certainly didn't look like the kind of trainer I was used to. His clothes were quite fine and not meant at all for trekking through this mountain range. In fact they were rather.. gaudy.

But a fellow trainer is a fellow trainer, so I got up and walked over. "Oh, hello there!" I greeted. "Quite the storm out there, isn't it."

The trainer with flowing green hair started and looked over at me in surprise.

Ghetsis grimaced as he looked the man up and down, disgusted by his choice in clothing. He wrinkled his nose slightly at their dirty condition. Had he been _living_ in this cave, he wondered?

"Hello," he practically choked out, disturbed that the man found it appropriate to greet him so informally.

Alder laughed heartily, misinterpreting the obvious distaste in the other's eyes. "Don't worry, I don't own this cave or anything! Come on in further, I'm about to light a fire."

Returning to where he had been arranging rocks and sticks, Alder called out his young Larvesta. The Bug/Fire type crooned happily at it's master and breathed flames into the circle of stones, lighting up the small cave nicely.

Ghetsis grabbed his bag and approached him hesitantly, sitting on the opposite side of the newly-lit fire. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs; the warm source of heat was welcoming, but there was still a damp chill in the air.

He stared into the fire and said nothing.

"My name's Alder, by the way." Alder introduced himself as he threw a few more sticks into the fire.

"Hmm," the other man hummed, although Alder could not distinguish what sort of emotion the other man was eliciting. "I am Ghetsis. Ghetsis Harmonia."

Resisting the urge to chuckle at the strange name and the rather haughty way in which he enunciated it, Alder gave the slender young man another look in the light of the fire, noting how uncomfortable he looked. Had he come all this way across Unova so poorly unprepared for the elements? No wonder he carried such a grumpy air.

"You look pretty miserable." He observed, pulling a blanket from his pack and throwing it around Ghetsis's shoulders. "Here, have this."

The green-haired man gripped the gift tightly around his body. He noted it was a bit tattered and had an earthy smell to it. He fought the urge to grimace once more. Ghetsis only stayed in hotels or inns during the night; if he were to deal with such sufferable people during the day, he found it almost essential to provide himself with _some _form of luxury.

For a few minutes only the sound of the rain and the crackling fire could be heard. Then the storm seemed to grow louder, and Alder looked up to find that the rain was turning to sleet, and there was even some hail beginning to fall.

"Looks like this is turning into the first bad storm of the season." Alder mused. "It's gonna get real cold tonight." Mentally checking his inventory, and surmising that the small pack Ghetsis had with him sported nothing suitable for this weather, he concluded that some drastic measures would need to be taken if they were to get through the night without risk to their health.

Just slightly nervous about how the other would take this, Alder pulled out his sleeping bag and spread it across the cave floor. "You may not like this idea, but we're gonna have to get close."

Ghetsis gave him the most bizarre look of surprise, revulsion and something that could only be described as horror. The mere _thought _of what was suggested gave him a crawling sensation over his skin.

"Absolutely not," he said sternly. "I'd rather freeze."

Alder rolled his eyes. "You say that now, but you'll be thinking differently once frostbite sets in. What do you say we avoid that whole mess now by swallowing our pride and just sharing this sleeping bag. You don't even have one of your own." He looked pointedly down at the pack Ghetsis had with him and then up at the indignant young man with a raised eyebrow.

Ghetsis almost denied him a second time. But he realized that this man obviously knew what he was doing. His dirtied supplies and unkempt appearance was enough to make it painfully obvious. He only had his pokeballs, fresh clothing and a small amount of food in his bag, nothing that would suit their current situation.

"All right, then," Ghetsis said with as much of an apathetic inflection as he could mange. "You seem to be the expert on these things."

Letting out a very quiet sigh of relief that the situation might just be less awkward than it could have become, Alder slid into the heavily padded sleeping bag and patted the small space next to him.

"Since your clothes are so thin, I'll even let you have the side closest to the fire!" Cracking the proverbial ice between them was certainly a most important thing if they were going to be doing this all night. His Larvesta meanwhile curled up at his back, as warm as any heater could be.

Ghetsis wanted to groan again, the entire ordeal becoming so frustrating to him. He was almost ready to leave the cave there and then to pursue a much more liveable place to sleep. The last thing he'd want would be to sleep next to another man in a freezing cave. Quickly glancing over, he saw the sleet in the storm fall almost violently, the sight enough to give him cold chills. The mere trek would be miserable...

Attempting to ignore his dignity, Ghetsis slowly crawled over to the sleeping bag and slid himself inside. He scooted over as much as possible to attempt any physical contact with the other man. While comforting, he could not shake the feeling of uncomfortable embarrassment. He felt degraded.

Ghetsis idly stared into the fire, admiring the crackling sounds and licks of flame bursting from the core. Sometimes, you have to do what is necessary to survive.

Alder turned his back to Ghetsis and focused on sleep. Maybe in the morning they could have a friendly battle and continue on their journeys, putting this whole situation behind them.

Maybe they could even become friends.

-The Next Morning-

When Ghetsis woke up, he noticed Alder was no longer lying next to him. The man sat up, groaning as he noticed the awful pain in his neck and shoulders. As he looked towards the entrance of the cave, he saw the red-haired man, stretching in the light of the midmorning sun.

Alder breathed in the crisp air happily as he stretched, enjoying the feel of the Autumn sun. Hearing a rustle from inside the cave, he glanced back over his shoulder to find Ghetsis awake and watching him.

"Ah! Good morning!" He walked over to the dying campfire with a beaming smile. "Looks like we've got a beautiful day ahead. Did you sleep well?"

Ghetsis stood up slowly, hunching over and holding his back. He wondered how the man could be so energized at what felt like so early in the morning.

"That floor was absolutely atrocious. Do you sleep on the ground often?"

Alder laughed. "I do a lot of camping, so guess I've gotten used to it. You don't look like one for the outdoors, though. Does your back hurt?" He reached an inviting hand towards Ghetsis. "I can get those knots out for you if you like."

The other man straightened up, no longer desiring to be so dramatic. He did not want that brute's hands on him no matter _how _much he was in pain. Ghetsis decided to attempt to shake off the pain, trying to ignore it to the best of his ability.

"No, no, that's... fine, thank you. I'm sure I will survive."

Shrugging, Alder turned to stir the soup he had kept warm for when Ghetsis woke. Ladling it into a bowl, he offered it with a spoon to the other trainer. "Well if you change your mind, I'm said to give a mean back rub."

Ghetsis couldn't help but be baffled by the his generosity. He only met this man last night; why was he offering such charitable gifts? He accepted the bowl, scooping the broth into the spoon and taking a small sip. To his surprise, it... wasn't that bad. Alder took his serving of the soup and sat down next to him, taking large gulps from his bowl.

"Why did you offer this to me?" Ghetsis questioned, genuinely curious to see what he had to say about himself.

Alder looked up and blinked a few times in surprise. "Well.. Isn't that just politeness? Courtesy? Why wouldn't I?" He chuckled and shook his head. "You are a strange one." Downing his soup, he tossed the bowl aside and leaned back on his hands, still laughing lightly to himself.

Ghetsis reflected on his response as he slowly sipped his soup. No one ever offered him free food; then again, he had never really had this kind of interaction with anyone before. He said "politeness" was his motivation, something that did nothing but waste his own time. Why would he spend time doing things for others with no reciprocation, especially if it just set him back?

He seemed... different than the other people he met along his journey. Not as aloof or mindless. Alder seemed to have purpose with everything he did, and with so much confidence and will.

He was fascinating, to say the least.

After quietly finishing his meal, Ghetsis set the bowl on the floor and stood up, heading towards the entrance of the cave.

"I suppose I will let you be, now," the man said, turning towards Alder and nodding in a sort of good-bye gesture.

Alder got up quickly, suddenly realizing that he did not want to lose this odd company. "Hey, you're leaving so fast?" Although unsure of what it was, he felt somehow drawn to this graceful and cold person so different from himself. He wanted to know more about him. What pokemon did he have? What kind of trainer was he? His goals? Motivation? Having grown up in a small country town, Alder was somewhat dazzled by the air Ghetsis carried.

Not to mention he was intimidating, this slender, fragile-looking young man. Alder could never resist any mountain he could climb, and what he saw before him was a peak so high it was out of sight.

"Why don't we–" He blurted out thoughtlessly. "Why don't we travel together for a while?"

Ghetsis wanted to smile, but he did not want to scare the man. This opportunity would surely be a pleasant one. To study what he considered an anomaly of a person. If he wanted to control people, he had to know how they _all _worked. For that reason, and for a twinge of morbid curiosity, the idea of travelling together pleased him.

"That could be interesting," he said nonchalantly, not wanting to reveal any sort of underlying motivation.

Grinning from ear to ear, Alder nodded eagerly. "Alright! I'll pack up and we can head out, then. We should stop back in town to get some better supplies for you if this weather keeps up."

He was almost too aware of the scarlet eyes on him as he gathered his things together and stuffed them unceremoniously into his satchel. Yes, he got the distinct feeling that almost everyone to meet this Ghetsis Harmonia felt intimidated by him. Alder was not one to feel that way about anything, and the faint tingling of his intuition that he was dealing with someone dangerous was new and exciting, like the rush of adrenaline when one encounters a new and rare pokemon. Will you be able to defeat and catch it? Will it accept you as it's comrade? It was a sensation Alder lived for.

Once assured that he had everything, Alder nodded at Ghetsis and together they left the cave and headed for the road. This would be interesting, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Alder raised an eyebrow as he took in the warmer, hiking-worthy outfit Ghetsis had bought when they split up in the city. An extremely fancy fur coat, gloves, hat, and ..were those boots really heeled? were what greeted him, and Alder was not quite sure what to think, other than that it must have been very expensive.

"Uh.. Ok." Was all he said, handing Ghetsis the larger backpack he had filled with supplies. Noticing the other obviously struggling to support the weight of it, Alder had to bite back laughter. "Alright, since we have everything, let's set out, shall we?"

As they walked back towards Route 11, Alder kept glancing at his silent companion. "So.." He began, wanting to break the awkward silence. "Why have you taken the Challenge? Wanting to test your mettle against the Elite 4 and Champion?"

Ghetsis pondered the question for a moment, wondering if he should tell the truth. He was starting to respect this man and truly honored his opinion on his expedition. But if he wanted to observe him without anything possibly swaying Alder to act differently, it would be best not to reveal his intentions. He did not want him to know too much.

"I'm... interested in becoming Champion. But I am not really a fan of battles. I'd like to obtain the title solely for my own personal satisfaction. Just another goal in life, I suppose."

Alder hummed in agreement. "I like battling, but I understand what you mean. Honestly I don't care much about this Challenge other than the actual challenge itself. Sort of an aimless ambition, I guess." Grinning, he nudged Ghetsis's shoulder. "Ya know, you're the only other trainer I've met with that kind of attitude. It's pretty refreshing."

Ghetsis grimaced slightly, his shoulder still sore from sleeping on the hard surface of the cave floor. But he could not hold back his grin as he chuckled.

"It's nice to meet someone who is not a complete imbecile. These people I meet on these journeys… their blind ambitions are almost intolerable. It makes traveling much less pleasant. I'm glad to finally share some time with someone with a similar purpose."

"Sure is." Alder chuckled. "You know at first you really didn't strike me as a trainer. You don't have that kind of look, you know? Like you've dedicated your life to rugged training and working with pokemon. I'll bet you're aiming pretty high; higher than the Pokemon League for sure. I like that. I like you." Now he slapped Ghetsis on the back with another hearty laugh. "I'm gonna enjoy being your rival."

The green-haired man forced a smile, a bit off-put by the sudden rather forceful contact. If he could fake - or, possibly, even forge - a friendship with this man, perhaps he could use him to meet his short and long term objectives. Alder was entertaining company, after all. After considering the other possibility of continuing alone, a genuine smile emerged, met by a large grin on the other man's face.

After a few hours of trekking, Ghetsis threw his bag to the side and collapsed dramatically under the shade of a tree. Groaning, he placed his hands at the small of his back and stretched backwards.

"Could we _please _rest a moment?" he whined, rubbing at sore muscles. My back has only gotten _worse_ since we started our travels. I don't think I can walk much further!"

Alder looked back at his delicate companion. "Tired already?" Receiving a dark glare in reply, the young man shrugged and headed over to where the other sat. "We can go over to that river there and get some cool water, then."

Though Ghetsis grumbled, he followed Alder behind the bushes to the riverbank. The redhead filled up their water bottles and soaked a handkerchief, which he gave to the exhausted green-haired trainer.

After a moment of watching him groan and roll his shoulders, Alder moved to sit down behind him. "Here, I'll rub those knots out for you."

Ghetsis was a bit desperate. He knew this man would be able to walk for days if needed, and he was not so accustomed to such long treks in short amounts of time. Snorting and crossing his arms, he turned his back to Alder, giving in to temptation. The thought of a backrub was wonderful, and such a humbling act from the other man may put him in his place a bit.

"_Fine_," he growled, acting indifferent to the suggestion.

Thankful that Ghetsis was not going to be stubborn, Alder slid the young man's coat off his shoulders and pushed his long, wavy hair off to one side. And then cracking his knuckles, he began to knead his fingers into the other's slender back.

"You're skin and bones." He mused, pressing circles into noticeable ribs. "No wonder this hike is too much for you." Just to be safe, he made sure not to use much force. Ghetsis felt so especially fragile beneath his large, strong hands. Breakable. And breakable things were precious. "That hurt?"

The words barely reached the other man's ears as he felt a moan caught in his throat. Alder could give a _wonderful_ back rub; he had not been lied to. The sensation of another person's touch felt so foreign, as Ghetsis had not felt the warmth of someone else in ages, it seemed.

It was as though Ghetsis had gotten a bit carried away with the pleasure, for he noticed a distinct tightness in his pants. His face turned scarlet as he shut his legs and tucked his hands between them.

"T-That's fine," he stuttered, attempting to hide his embarrassing reaction. "Thank you."

"Good, good." Alder continued working at the tense kinks he found across Ghetsis's small back. As he did, he found himself staring at the graceful slope of the smaller man's nape as his hands traveled up and down the curve of his spine, feeling the slender shape of his body.

Alder swallowed hard.

Unaware of the sudden distraction his companion was facing, Ghetsis rolled his head to one side and moaned softly. The sound hit Alder in the gut, and he felt a stir in his loins. Trying to brush off his reaction, he rubbed a little harder, but that only coaxed another sultry sound from the other trainer.

This was getting very uncomfortable.

Unable to resist, Alder let one hand slide up the exposed back of Ghetsis's neck, indulging in its softness as he massaged. As much as the notion startled him, he really had to fight the desire to lean down and kiss that place.

Before things got out of hand, Alder shut down the direction this was going and stood up.

"We should get moving," he announced sternly, picking up Ghetsis's bag and beginning to walk back to the trail. Ghetsis was caught off-guard; not given time to question, he hurriedly followed behind. As he caught up with the other man, he felt a strange new air between the two of them.

They barely spoke to one another for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE OF THE GHETSIS/ALDER GINNY/GIRRRL FICBABY. THERE IS SEX.

GO GO GO.

* * *

><p>As much as one trainer can learn about another by battling and training together, I felt all throughout the day that it wasn't enough. Like the intrigue I felt the first time I saw a pokemon from another region, I wanted to know more. I wanted to understand this strange young man named Ghetsis Harmonia.<p>

He was so different from me, so different from everything I had always known. The graceful way he carried himself, those garnet eyes that stared disdainfully at everything; he treated the world as though he was walking upon paved gold. And when he spoke, no matter what he was saying, he commanded attention with an almost hypnotic charisma. A most stunning individual.

When we returned to the city that night to check into a hotel (at his insistence), we decided to save some money by getting one room.

Sitting down on my bed, I set aside my pack and stretched, deciding it would be quite nice to have something this soft to sleep on for once in a long while. Glancing over at Ghetsis, I was about to mention this to him, but before any words came out, I was distracted by the sight of him shrugging out of his coat and long jacket. He was so thin, almost feminine in figure. I was once again reminded of how delicate he felt beneath my hands.

He was really... beautiful.

* * *

><p>This man, Alder, is drawing me in for reasons I cannot quite pinpoint. Perhaps it's his obvious intelligence; the idiocy I've encountered on my travels is almost infuriating, and his meaningful words are like a breath of fresh air. It has been nice not dreading every word spoken by another human being.<p>

Now that I consider it, it is most likely his directionless ambition. I admire that. His head is not full of silly ideas. No dreams of catching every pokemon, no idle wishes of "deeper connections" with his companions. He dreams big, as do I, but for a different purpose than most. I respect selfishness, as much as others seem to put it down. Humans are selfish beings with selfish desires. Anyone who realizes this obviously has a free-working mind.

Not to mention the fact that he was physically attractive. I won't deny that.

I haven't been with another person in what feels like an eternity. Sex has no emotional meaning to me. Some consider it an act of affection; I see it more as a leisure activity, something that changes up my dull routine. I feel like I am getting less and less tolerant of people, however, and that has put a damper on my desire to engage in sexual activities with others.

Alder. He's attractive, both physically and from an intellectual standpoint. He was able to elicit a response from my body that hasn't occurred in a long, long time.

Perhaps... perhaps he's the change in my routine I have been looking for.

* * *

><p>As Ghetsis turned from where he had hung up his things in the closet, Alder quickly looked away. As classy and sophisticated as the young man was, he would surely be repulsed if he knew the feelings that were growing inside his new companion's heart.<p>

And really, it was silly to even think this way about another man. Alder mentally kicked himself and stood up. "You wanna take a shower first?"

Ghetsis chuckled, mistaking his question as an advance. Was Alder really that interested? It did not seem to the green-haired man that he would be pursuing a casual hook-up; it did not suit his big-hearted personality. Still, he shrugged, wanting to play a bit hard to get.

"If you insist," he said slyly, his eyes narrowing with a cocked smile. "But no touching unless I give you permission. You hear me, red?"

Alder blinked once, and then again. It was too sudden and too strange for him to comprehend at first. "Wait.. What?" Then it hit him. "OH." He could feel his face heat up like a furnace. Quickly looking away from the smirking expression on Ghetsis's face, he rubbed the back of his head, never having felt more flustered in his life.

"I.. Uh.. I didn't.. Er.. What I meant was.. I mean if you.. W-well..." He cleared his throat loudly and decided it might be a good idea to shut up now.

Ghetsis undid his belt and pants and dropped them to the floor. Now wearing only his silk undergarments, he began walking towards the bathroom, unbuttoning his vest and blouse while he walked and tossing them carelessly to the floor. Alder followed hesitantly, too nervous and unsure to remove any articles of his clothing. He was too entranced by the sight of the other man, the man he had only recent begun fantasizing about seeing without his multiple layers of clothing.

As the green-haired man turned the faucet for the shower, Alder stepped into the almost too-small bathroom, his face still flushed a deep warm red. Ghetsis turned around and frowned.

"Do you intend to take a shower with your clothes on?" he asked, half-joking, as he took a grip of the other man's vest. Ghetsis pushed the fabric off him with one shove and began working on the buttons of his shirt. "Come on, now."

Alder's jaw seemed to have taken up permanent residence on his collar bone, staring in disbelief as the half-naked young man skillfully removed his clothes piece by piece.

Was this really happening? Had he been knocked out in some moment he did not recall and was now dreaming this? It seemed so real and yet surreal. Too good to be true.

Up until meeting Ghetsis, Alder had never felt attraction to another man, nor had he been in this sort of situation, his mind always preoccupied with training and traveling. But now Ghetsis was undoing his pants which suddenly felt two sizes too small and everything was moving very fast indeed. All he could do was gawk at the milky, perfect skin revealed to him and hold still as he was disrobed.

As the man's hands pulled his pants and undergarments to a heap on the floor, Alder swore he felt a bead of sweat drip from his brow as his member was exposed. Much to his demise, it was _hard_. So stiff, it almost _hurt_. Eyes he could feel looming down judgingly only made it worse. He wasn't sure if he was elated or terrified.

Ghetsis only chuckled, turned, dropped his own undergarments, and entered the shower.

Alder continued to stare for a moment, his gaze roaming Ghetsis's nude body as rivers of water rolled down it. Catching sight of a scarlet eye on him, Alder nearly stumbled into the shower, driven by the silent command.

Feeling extremely nervous and awkward, he stood behind the slim young man and wondered what he was supposed to be doing, aside from watching wavy green hair grow dark with moisture. Steam was filling the small room, making his lightheadedness even worse. He wanted to reach out and take those bony shoulders in his hands, to pull that lithe body back against him, but his racing heart somehow kept him from moving. So he stayed put as his mind raced in circles.

Ghetsis pulled his hair over one shoulder and glanced at Alder, a lusty glint in his eye. Alder gulped and stiffened as the other stepped backwards until they were pressed together, chest to back, and Alder's erection rested on the curve of his ass.

Slightly frustrated in the fact that the other man was seemingly immobilized, Ghetsis bent over and took hold of a bottle of soap, hoping to send him another signal disguised as an innocent gesture. Alder still did not move, however, a sound he knew was probably stupid left his mouth as he watched him bend over. Ghetsis turned around, squeezing a few drops of body wash onto his hands and then running them along the other man's chest. Alder clenched his teeth to keep himself from vocalizing again when the other returned to smear his chest with the sweet-smelling gel, their cocks brushing together.

Ignoring any more thoughts of dragging this out any longer, the green-haired man forcefully pushed his lips against the other's, nibbling playfully on the bottom curve of his mouth. Ghetsis was kissing him like Alder had never known was even possible, and overstimulated as he was, he could not get over his shock enough to kiss back. There was a hitch of breath as Ghetsis felt the cock pressed against his own twitch. But the lack of reciprocation was now angering, and he pulled back at once.

Alder almost jumped when Ghetsis gave him a strange look, a mixture of frustration and slight confusion. The dark-haired man's mouth opened and closed for a moment before he was able to get proper words to come out.

"I– I'm sorry, I– This is.. It's all so very.. sudden, and.. Sh-shouldn't we take this more slowly? I mean.. we just met, and.. I really like you, but.. We could.. get to know each other more, and..." He wracked his brain, trying to think of something to say that would placate his high-maintenance partner. "And I could take you out to dinner, first!" That was what people did in these situations, right?

Ghetsis pulled his hands away as if he had been touching a scorching surface.

"Have you... done this before?" His eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Er." Alder looked away. He could handle the fiercest of pokemon battles, the harshest of nature's forces, but right now in this shower with another man he was almost too attracted to, he wanted nothing more than to hide somewhere and never come back out. "Well.. No."

At Ghetsis's continued expression of incredulity, he rubbed the back of his head. "I just never.. I was always training, and.." He shrugged, as though that would be enough to explain it. Then catching himself in what might be seen as an uncaring gesture, he quickly continued. "But I would really like to have sex with you! You know.. I just.. I was a little stunned by this whole.. development. I'm glad you feel the same, though! But I'm guessing that you have more.. experience?"

Ghetsis only smirked at the naive comment. The man wasn't lying, and it was almost painfully obvious. Still, the thought of taking someone's virginity... he had never done such a thing before, as far as he knew, and it sounded like a very enjoyable and, to put it bluntly, _arousing _premise.

He wanted to destroy that awkward little piece of Alder's identity. Make him completely at his mercy, begging for his skillful hands. He wanted to _blow his mind_.

The shower was promptly turned off and Alder's arm was grabbed forcefully, yanking him out of the shower and into the bedroom. Water dripped heavily off both of their bodies as towels were not even bothered with. The darker-haired man was promptly tossed onto the bed, Ghetsis climbing over top of him soon after he landed on the soft sheets.

"Uhhhhhh." Alder stared up at Ghetsis kneeling over him, dripping wet and grinning like a predator. It did the most amazing things to the pit of his stomach, and his immediate dilemma became what place to touch first. Having forgotten all hesitation at the sight of the sleek young man who oozed sensuality from every pore, Alder reached out and ran his hands over the soft skin of his chest, needing to feel that this person before him was not a dream.

Ghetsis unconsciously rolled his hips against Alder, loving the feeling of such strong, rough hands against his abdomen. Thoughts of dominating such a physically powerful man delighted him. His own cock was hardening quickly as the drenched skin below him provided slick resistance against the sensitive organ.

"So tell me, dear Alder," Ghetsis crooned, taking pleasure in teasing the other by dipping his hips ever so closely to his erection. "What is it that you want from me?"

A strangled groan escaped Alder's lips. He did not even know what to say, though a flurry of desires ran through his mind. His hips bucked up of their own accord, and now he was all-but clinging to Ghetsis's slender waist.

"More.." he grunted. "I want you..!" Unable to help himself, Alder grinded their hips together, his aching member sliding up between Ghetsis's ass, seeking more friction, more contact. More of _everything_.

The man on top groaned as if sighing, nestling his cheek against the other's. The prickle of facial hair tickled his skin as he leaned closer to whisper into Alder's ear.

"Then _prove _it."

Alder's thoughts skipped and jolted like a broken record at the dare, and for a moment he felt inexperienced and awkward again. But the last thing he wanted to do was ruin this, so he decided it was time to rely on his instincts.

Grabbing Ghetsis's backside firmly, he buried his face against the other's neck and began nibbling and sucking, his lips soon traveling up to his ear. Biting down on the soft lobe, Alder brought one hand around and took hold of Ghetsis's cock.

Pleasure rippled through his lithe body, the ache for sex even stronger than before. Ghetsis would probably have been too proud to allow someone so inexperienced send him into such an uncontrolled, lust-driven frenzy, but it simply could not be helped. He could not stray his mind from how he was doing such tantalizing things to his body, nor how hot it made him feeling such a strong chest against his own. Ghetsis grasped Alder's broad shoulders hard as he felt his erection pumped in a way that could only be described as skillful.

_Fuck_, he was good at this...!

More than a little smug that he was able to make Ghetsis writhe so, Alder bit down on the crook of his neck and rubbed the tip of his cock against the other's entrance. Every sound coming from the young man drove him further up the wall, and he felt out of his mind with desire. He wanted to hear his arrogant new partner scream for him; to see that haughty facade cast away and be replaced with lustful abandon.

"How do you like that?" he growled with a grin on his face.

"You certainly have a knack for this sort of thing," Ghetsis replied, smirking as he swallowed his pride.

Eager to get on with it as soon as possible, Ghetsis pried Alder's hands away from him and crawled over to where he had left his pack. Digging around inside, he found his bottle of lubrication and brought it back with him and he resettled himself atop his partner.

"Now," he began, placing the bottle into the other man's open hand. "Are you going to fuck me, or what?"

Catching his breath after being presented with the tantalizing sight of Ghetsis's backside, Alder sat up and looked at the bottle in his hand, not entirely sure how to proceed. But not wanting to irritate Ghetsis, he silently squeezed a large portion out onto his fingers and slid them between the other's legs.

Slowly circling his entrance, he pressed one digit inside, marveling at the feeling.

Alder felt the rocking of hips above him as Ghetsis pushed back against the intrusion, humming loudly. He nearly collapsed on top of him, flesh sliding against wet flesh, attempting to relish the feeling as much as physically possible. It was not enough.

"More... _fuck_, Alder, please... give me more...!"

"Nnnn.." Alder groaned as Ghetsis's unrestrained voice sent blood rushing into his aching cock. Eagerly he added a second finger, stretching as gently as he could while still working fast. In the meantime, he put his free arm around Ghetsis's arched back, pulling him closer and nibbling along his jaw, down his neck. As he pushed in a third digit, his fingertips prodded experimentally.

Alder brushed against what must have been a sensitive spot, for the body against him writhed and cried out like a whore.

"_God_, ahh-!" Hips rocked once more as Ghetsis desperately tried to repeat the sensation. "Please...!"

Feeling another maddening swell of pleasure punch him in the gut, Alder quickly found that place again and rubbed it mercilessly, leaving bite marks along Ghetsis's neck.

"Ghetsis..." he panted, voice rough with passion. "I can't wait much longer..!"

The green-haired man rested his chin on those broad shoulders, chuckling as a smile curled up his face, his breaths gasping from the overwhelming sensation flaring thanks to skilled hands.

"_Then fuck me_."

Taking a deep breath, Alder pulled his fingers back and lay down, sparing only a moment to admire the wild creature straddling his lap as he spread the rest of the lubrication over his cock.

Firmly grasping slender hips, Alder pulled Ghetsis closer and brought him down hard while thrusting up at the same time. Crying out as tight heat surrounded him, Alder threw his head back and fought the urge to come right there.

The man on top gasped loudly as he was penetrated, the sensation feeling so novel after what felt like years without. As Alder began to move, Ghetsis met his light thrusts with fervor, and the extra friction causing his vision to spot.

Completely, hopelessly lost to sensation, Alder slammed his hips up into the other's as fast and hard as he could, needing more, _more_. He had not even the presence of mind to worry if his fingers were digging bruises into the milky skin of his partner.

For the first time in his life, everything narrowed down to just himself and the boy above him. Nothing else mattered. Just the wet slapping of bodies, the carnal moans and cries of them both, and his frantic pumping into the other. It was too much and never enough. Alder wanted to wind his fingers into the tangled mess of green hair sticking to Ghetsis's neck and shoulders, to touch parted lips, but he could only hold onto those writhing hips for dear life.

Ghetsis bit back another smile as he looked down at the other's face, twisted in pleasure. A few days ago, when he first met Alder, he found himself a bit repulsed by the man. And now here he was, skin drenched in water and sweat, in the throes of unrestrained lust and passion with the brute fucking him like there was no known tomorrow. He had turned the awkward young trainer into a primal, sex-driven madman. His pride swelled significantly.

More. More, _more_! Ravenous, Alder sat up and pulled Ghetsis off of him, then shoved him onto his hands and knees. Getting behind him, Alder thrust back inside and continued where they left off, though now he had much more leverage, and could sink even deeper into Ghetsis's tight body.

Now he tangled his fingers in that hair, pulling it back hard enough to feel a few strands snap. It was a rush in itself, to be so in control of this powerful person, to have him like this on his knees being taken from behind. It was a thrill Alder could definitely get used to.

Ghetsis was definitely not used to this, being dominated by another. He thought too highly of himself to allow it otherwise. But there was something about this... perhaps, knowing in the back of his mind that he caused this seemingly alter-ego to emerge was enough. Every nerve in his body seemed to hum as Alder slammed into him, the silk sheets so soft against his dampened skin only heightening the sensations. It was as if his senses were over-heightened, wanting to take in every stimuli they could manage.

But as much ecstasy as he felt, it simply wasn't enough, and he was willing to do _anything_, including disposing every last ounce of his dignity, to receive more.

He would even beg.

"Alder... ahh, please...! _Don't stop_!"

Groaning loudly, Alder bent over the arched back of his partner, hands roaming down slim sides and squeezing his ass. He loved this wanton side of Ghetsis, and was quite curious as to how he could invoke more such reactions out of him.

Pushing his hair out of his face, Alder almost surprised himself when a particularly loud slap joined the other sounds of their cacophonous sex, and he realized he had just smacked Ghetsis's backside hard enough to leave a red handprint.

As the slap met vulnerable skin, Ghetsis felt his body tighten and his erection twitch in response. Alder was becoming much more forceful now; such abandoned strength from a man of his size was intimidating, but a hint of threat just made it that much more thrilling. A piece of him _wanted _to be abused. The notion of Alder losing every inhibition out of blind lust was nothing short of arousing. That small controlling piece of Ghetsis was still there, relishing the pride of his influences, replacing any lost sense from his own desperate cries for release. And as of now, that's all he was driven by.

"Please," he begged between rasped gasps, "Alder, please... grab my cock..."

Upon hearing Ghetsis's pleas, Alder felt his own member swell and once again had to struggle for control. He didn't want to give in just yet, not to his need for release nor Ghetsis's whim. Not when he had the proud man so appealingly submissive.

Pressing his chest against Ghetsis's back, he replied with a husky tone he barely recognized directly into the other's ear. "You can take care of yourself..." Yes, just the thought of him touching his own cock, completely prostrate and undone with pleasure as he brought himself over the edge, it was enough to make stars burst behind Alder's eyes. "Let me see you do it, Ghetsis. I'm sure you're more than capable."

"But... please, I...!"

Grinning, Alder leaned back again and picked up the pace. "If you want it, do it yourself."

Ghetsis gave in; had it have been any other time, he would've madly protested. At the moment, he didn't even give it much of a second thought. The man reached around and wrapped his hand around his own erection, attempting to pump himself in time with Alder's thrusts. The awkward friction caused by his sweaty palms was almost painful, but he was too lost in the moment to care. It was like the mere act in itself was bringing him the most pleasure. Tangled in damp sheets, carelessly fucking this man who had such strange feelings for him, the sound of skin meeting skin with every plunge. It was nearly perfect.

Alder moaned as he watched Ghetsis's arm move and felt him tighten around his cock. So close... he was so close... Ghetsis was gasping and groaning and writhing beneath him, a sight almost too arousing. Alder's muscles burned from a strain they were unused to, but he loved it. The headboard was bumping against the wall, the bedsheets were a wet, sticky mess, but these details went unnoticed. All that mattered was driving deeper and harder and fucking Ghetsis as senseless as possible.

"Ghetsis...!" Alder panted. "I can't... I'm going to...!" With a loud shout, he climaxed, still thrusting frantically until he was spent.

Alder's display of ecstasy pushed the other man over the edge quickly. Not long after he came, Ghetsis felt an overwhelming flood of pleasure overtake his body as he too climaxed, pumping himself frantically as he spilled his seed over the dampened sheets. After riding out his orgasm, Ghetsis's arms gave in and he collapsed flat onto the bed. He was too exhausted to support himself any longer.

Falling down next to Ghetsis, Alder struggled to catch his breath in the wake of what was undoubtedly the best orgasm he had ever experienced.

Regaining some of his senses, he glanced over at his equally worn out partner through the darkness that had filled their room and found him already sleeping. Alder smiled, feeling very satisfied in the afterglow and the wake of this new development in their relationship. Throwing one arm over his forehead, he closed his eyes and let his mind drift away.


	4. Chapter 4

When Alder woke, the sight that met him was a mass of wavy green hair on the pillow beside his face. After a moment of confusion, his eyes trailed down to a bare back, and then he remembered.

Shooting up, Alder's heart nearly burst from his chest.

They had–

And he–

But then–

Covering his face with his hands, Alder tried to stay afloat amidst the wild array of emotions bombarding his brain. Last night had been incredible, but what had gotten into him? Had his eagerness and lack of control ruined everything? Glancing at Ghetsis, who was still asleep, Alder noticed red marks standing out against the pale skin of his neck and quickly looked away. All he could do now was wait for whatever reaction would come from his partner to see if perhaps things would be alright between them.

He wanted it to be all right. He wanted another chance to hold that amazing person in his arms. To kiss those lips again.

Sighing, Alder climbed out of bed and headed for the shower.

The stirring on the bed woke Ghetsis from his deep sleep. The man groaned as the sun shining through the curtains hurt his half-open eyes. Looking over next to him, he noticed an empty pillow, and lazily placed it over his face to shield the light.

The pillow smelled like Alder's shampoo. Ohh yes, Alder... they had quite a time last night. Ghetsis chuckled out loud as he remembered what had happened. The awkward man had quite the transformation, thanks to the right words and gestures. Ghetsis had him _begging_. A stoic, virgin trainer _begging _for sex. He enjoyed such nudges to his ego.

The tired man pondered whether or not to continue on his journey with Alder. He enjoyed his company, but at the same time, such lusty distractions may hinder his goals. Ghetsis would've been satisfied with a nice memory of an intelligent travel partner and a hot one-night stand. Memories were far less inhibiting.

Whatever. He had plenty of time to think about it later. Ghetsis rolled over and closed his eyes, attempting to sleep a bit longer. His body ached slightly from the night before, and he did not want to be sore when he left.

Once Alder could no longer find any reason to stall for time in the shower, he nervously headed back into the main room to find Ghetsis still sleeping peacefully. It was early enough that he did not worry about them needing to leave anytime soon, but he had no idea what to do with himself while he waited for Ghetsis to wake up.

Realizing that he had started pacing, Alder ran his hands through his wet hair and looked over at the slumbering male again. A pillow was laying draped across his face, a sight which was more than a little amusing. Walking over to sit on the edge of the bed, Alder removed the pillow and smiled at Ghetsis's relaxed look, so different from his ever-analyzing and ever-critical expressions. Reaching out, he moved a stray lock of tea-green hair away from his face, feeling soft skin beneath his fingertips and remembering all that he had been able to touch last night.

His cheeks heated as he thought back to their wild actions. 'I think I'm falling in love...' He mused to himself.

Ghetsis inhaled and shifted as he felt contact, opening his eyes slowly. When he saw Alder, smiling down on him while he touched his cheek, he nearly shouted. The man pulled back from the touch immediately.

"What are you doing?" he wailed, pushing his open hand to Alder's naked chest to push him away.

Every bit as startled as Ghetsis, Alder quickly pulled back his hand. "S-sorry! I just.. Uh.. Good..good morning!" Standing up, Alder went over to his backpack and grabbed a change of clothes. "Did you sleep well..?" Trying to act calm, mentally he was kicking himself for not only getting caught watching Ghetsis sleep, but also for handling the situation so clumsily.

The green-haired man sighed as he rubbed his eyes, a bit irritated by the startling wake-up.

"All right, I guess. This bed is pretty stiff." Ghetsis swung his legs over the side of the mattress. The man took hold of the pair of folded pants from the floor and pulled them over his legs. "Listen, Alder. I've been thinking, and I think I should probably just head off by myself."

Alder froze, then slowly looked around at the other. The world had dropped out from under his feet, and for a moment he thought he might have heard wrong. "...What?"

Ghetsis stood up nonchalantly, heading towards his backpack to sort through his clothing. "I don't know, I just feel like you'd be too much of a distraction. No offense to you, of course, I just really need to keep my goal in mind. I'm on a bit of a strict schedule."

"..Oh.." Alder turned away. "Right. Of course."

But then something in him snapped. Spinning back around, he faced Ghetsis again, emotion burning in his eyes. "Wait! Give me a chance! I want.. I want this to be something! I thought it was something! We made a good team, and well.. last night.. I don't want it to be the last time. I think there could be more between us."

He stepped forward and placed his hands on Ghetsis's shoulders. "I won't be a distraction, and I won't keep you from your goal. Don't you want to see where this can go? I've never met anyone like you, and I doubt I ever will again. Why walk away from this when we.. we could have something special, you know?"

Ghetsis made a grimace as he took hold of Alder's wrist and moved his hands from his shoulders. He then cocked his hip and rested his fist against his hipbone.

"All right, Alder. Your enthusiasm is quite evident. But only on one condition."

Alder was speechless for a moment, having honestly not expected the other's consent. "Y-yes? What condition?" He was also a little worried.

Suddenly grabbing the larger man by the arm, Ghetsis flung Alder onto the bed. He fell on his back, too stunned to prevent himself from being tossed. He felt movement on the bed and then a weight over his chest as Ghetsis crawled on top of him, smiling deviously.

"You repent for that little incident last night."

Alder gulped loudly. "Well I.. I'm sorry.. about that.. I don't know what got into me! Sorry?" As nervous as he was, a stir of arousal lit a fire inside him. A recently discovered part of his mind and body was nothing short of eager to do pretty much anything the lithe young man wanted if it meant more of their activities last night.

He felt a hand grasp his chin firmly as Ghetsis turned his head and stared deep into his eyes, glaring angrily but grinning as if amused. His eyes narrowed even more as he noticed a hint of fear in Alder's eyes.

"You got a bit carried away, dear Alder. I do not _like _being denied a request, even more so being told to 'do it myself.' Surely, you remember this?"

The look in those scarlet eyes was as worrisome as it was alluring. "Yeah.. I.. Well I just.. I did get carried away. But you can't really blame me, can you? I was caught off guard by this whole ordeal!"

Ghetsis reached over the bed and found Alder's pants, discarded last night before they had showered. Quickly, he removed the leather belt from the loops, roughly grabbed Alder's hands, and wrapped the leather around his wrists. The man barely put up any resistance.

"W-Wait, what are you-"

Alder felt hands grasping at his wet hair, yanking harshly at his scalp.

"There is no excuse. Now sit up against the headboard."

Now Alder was more than a little concerned. He had no doubt that Ghetsis was capable of a lot, despite being so lightly built. If he had no qualms about dragging a near-stranger into bed with him, then there was no telling what else he would be willing to do to get his way.

The worst of it was, a part of him wanted to see what Ghetsis would do, and how far he would go. There was adventure, a hint of danger promised in those eyes, and it called to the rugged side of him most irresistibly.

Secretly wondering what he should think about how strangely good it felt to have his hair pulled so authoritatively, Alder did as he was told. "Um.. What do you have in mind..?"

The green-haired man unbuckled his pants that he had slipped on just moments ago. His grin shone as he pulled out his half-hard member, awakened by the mere thought of more sex with Alder. While he preferred to be dominated in bed, his assertive nature never failed to creep its way into all aspects of his life.

Not that he really minded all that much.

"Suck."

Alder looked at the member presented to him, then to its owner's face, and back again a couple more times. "But.. But I uh.. I've never done this before.." This was the condition upon which their potential relationship was balancing upon, he did not want to ruin it with his inexperience. As humiliating as it was to admit it to this savvy person, it was best to at least warn him that up until this point he had really been going on instinct alone. And it went without saying that doing that had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

"I don't care," said the voice above him, laced with firm authority. "Now suck."

Feeling just a little bit indignant, Alder did not resist when Ghetsis's cock pushed past his lips. A faint taste of salt met his tongue which reluctantly shifted to slide along the hardening flesh. Mindful of his teeth, Alder sucked and licked in ways he hoped were pleasurable as Ghetsis moved in and out of his mouth.

"Come on," Ghetsis grunted, rolling his hips slightly. "I know you can do better than that."

Alder was a bit discouraged; the task of pleasing such a hard-to-please partner was daunting. A small fraction of his brain told him to give up, that the task in itself was too disheartening. But he was much too determined to doubt himself now. He had been dedicated to every goal his entire life, and would not let this one defeat him so easily.

Now unwavering, Alder brought his bound hands to the base of Ghetsis's erection. Awkwardly jerking, he attempted to keep the movement of his wrists and the flick of his tongue in rhythm. With the first few pumps, he heard his partner groan similar to the way he had the prior night. Success.

As Alder twisted his tongue around the head of the other man's cock, his hands pulled skin taught, allowing maximal friction. The moans above him were almost contagious. Slowly, he worked up the speed of his rhythm. Ghetsis's body trembled as he gasped raggedly. He was close.

Feeling himself harden at the heady sounds Ghetsis was making, Alder doubled his efforts. Then Ghetsis groaned loudly, his hips jerking. Alder had only a moment to realize what was happening as the cock in his mouth swelled and shuddered, just managing to keep himself from choking on the seed that spilled out.

As the thinner man regained his composure, he pulled back and returned to his seated spot on the edge of the bed.

"Not bad."

Ghetsis promptly removed his pants, standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

"W-Wait," Alder called, reaching out to him. "Where are you-"

"I'm taking a shower before we leave." Alder glanced down at his rather obvious erection, barely hidden behind the loose towel wrapped around his waist. He had half-expected to have his favor returned.

"You'll have to deal with that on your own," Ghetsis stated matter-of-factly with a chuckle before closing the bathroom door behind him.

Alder stared after him, not entirely sure what to feel about all this. With a long sigh, he wiped his lips and pushed away the towel to take care of himself. Despite his disappointment, he did not regret pursuing a relationship with his strange new companion. Alder was never one to retreat from an adventure of any kind.

So closing his eyes, he thought about Ghetsis in the shower nearby and stroked himself to completion.


End file.
